


when (your whole world) comes crashing down

by bokayjunkie



Series: Connect the Dots [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, spoilers for 5x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: He felt his entire world fall apart upon seeing the pained look on Felicity’s face.(a post 5x16 fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from or why. There's just this very specific line of dialog that kept playing in my head that I needed to write it down and somehow the rest of the words just...formed around it and turned into some sort of story? 
> 
> This is more of a speculation fic for events that will take place after 5x16, but they're not based on any specific spoilers for future episode. I did also feel inspired by everyone's meta/spec about the parallel's between s3 & s5. It's been one of my favorite things to watch out for this season.

Oliver felt himself shatter in the moment. The pain from all his cuts and bruises is nothing compared to the ache he felt in his chest. Everything around him was falling apart. Prometheus had promised him hell and now he’s living in it.

He felt his entire world fall apart upon seeing the pained look on Felicity’s face.

“I don’t understand.” He said shakily, his voice hoarse as he tried to swallow the rush of emotions inside him.

“I’m sorry.” She croaked as tears fell from her eyes.

“Felicity please…” he pleaded.

He wanted so badly to reach out to her. To take her in his arms and hold on to her and never let go. He just wants to reassure her that everything will be okay even though he knew it was impossible to believe. He couldn’t even move from the bed he’s lying on, his body still recovering from all the damage Adrian and Talia did to him.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I have to, Oliver.” She said in a whisper. “I have to pay the price.”

“We can help you, I can…”

Felicity shook her head, interrupting him. “I need to do this on my own.”

“But Felicity…” he was desperate. He couldn’t handle losing her too. If this had been Prometheus's plan all along then he’s succeeded. Losing Felicity once had been torturous enough, but losing her again, he didn’t know how he would cope with that.

“It’s my fault, I should be facing this not you.”

“No it isn’t.” she insisted. “This was my decision. I knew what I was getting into when I signed on with them.”

“But if it wasn’t for me…”

“Hey…” she said gently, taking his hand into hers and caressing him softly. “There was no choice to make.”

His heart leapt in his chest at the familiar words he had told her years ago, the meaning behind them so clear. But there was still that twisting feeling inside him; she’s still leaving him. He had been making request for her to do the impossible, he never considered that she went through such resorts to do so. He had a feeling there was something going on with her, something that she was clearly hiding. He wanted her to be honest with him, but he knew he didn’t have that right anymore. They don’t have that relationship anymore so he respected the unspoken boundaries they have with each other.

Now he can see that she didn’t move mountains, but sold her soul instead.

“Felicity, please.” He pleaded again. He didn’t know what to say, really, all he knows is he can’t lose her.

Felicity let out a sigh and gave him a sad smile. Her eyes are red as tears continued to form, but she didn’t look remorseful anymore. In fact, she looked resigned.

“You once told me that you knew two things.” She started, looking at him clearly in the eyes as her hold on his hand tightened. “First is that you would do anything to save your sister, and the second is that you love me.”

He swallowed hard as the memory flashed in his head. He remembers vividly the feeling of walking away from her, not knowing if he would ever come back. But his statement held true, even to this day. He loves his sister and would do anything for her, and he loves her too. He loves her so much.

“Well I know two things, Oliver Queen.” She continued, her voice clear with conviction. She leaned down, bringing her face closer to his as her voice dropped. Her eyes, clear from any fear or doubt, never breaking away from his. “I will do _anything_ to save you.”

She paused, her features softening. His heart quickened as he looked at her. The words he had uttered all those years ago ringing in his head. It’s been so long since they had broken up; they’ve gone through so much already in the past year. But the feelings are still there; he may have tried so hard to bury them, to move on, but he could never truly get rid of them.

Right now they’re on full display as Felicity gave him a small smile.

“And I love you.” she said, softly. She leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Oliver inhaled sharply, his breath shaky. He could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Despite the intensity of his emotions taking over him, there was also a small sense of peace buried deep inside that was starting to shine through.

All year long they’ve been tiptoeing around each other. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries when it came to her, afraid that he’d run her away like he did with everyone else. She was the one who stayed by his side, even though he had hurt her. He couldn’t lose her back then.

He still can’t lose her now.

Felicity’s lips lingered on him as her hands clutched his tightly. Oliver held on to her as well, fighting for her to stay.

When Felicity pulled back, she felt him tugging on her hand, trying to keep her in place. She gave him a regretful smile. She didn’t say anything else as she pulled her hands off his. He tried to hold on to her, but she was insistent. She looked at him, her eyes glassy with fresh tears, silently telling him to let go. There was so much protest in his eyes, begging her to stay.

But the two of them knew; if it was her asking he would do it. Reluctantly, Oliver let her go.

Felicity took a step back from his bed, feeling her resolve breaking as she watched the miserable look on his face. Everything in her soul told her not to leave him, that she couldn't leave him, but her head was telling her something else. This is her punishment, she needed to go.

Oliver clutched on to the sheet beneath his hands at the loss of her contact. He needed to hold her again, he needed to make sure she wouldn’t leave. He hated that he couldn’t move. He’s currently bed ridden, confined in the med-bay in their bunker. The team had insisted he takes the proper time to heal from his injuries and he had been too tired to protest them. Now, he wished he had put up more of a fight.

Somehow he knew Felicity had taken advantage of his predicament, because if she had tried to leave when he was still mobile, he would not let her go. He would physically block her from leaving. He couldn’t watch as she sacrifices herself, letting her sink in the darkness as he once did. Not her, not his Felicity.

He wanted to scream and beg her to stay, but the look on her face took his voice away. She gave him a once over, looking at him as if it was the last time she’d see him. He looked like crap; he’s bruised all over and he had a few bandages on his body. Yet she still looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world to her.

“Felicity, please…” he pleaded, his voice coming out in a rough whisper.

She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes. He could see her mentally fighting herself in that moment. He also saw the moment her logic won. Her eyes opened, giving him one last apologetic look, before turning around and walking away. Taking his heart with her.

**Author's Note:**

> "I know two things, I would do anything to save you and I love you" kept repeating in my head since last night's episode, hence it led me to writing this. 
> 
> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
